Ciencias y algo mas
by OzCg23
Summary: Descubre por ti mismo "Ciencias y algo mas"


El corazón se le aceleraba cada que la miraba, más aun cuando la tenía cerca de él, su voz se cortaba y sus movimientos eran torpes, todos se daban cuenta menos ella, o tal vez lo disimulaba muy bien.

Eran las 12:14 cuando salió del aula y se dispuso a caminar al laboratorio, natsu tras los cristales de la biblioteca la miraba avanzar paso a paso, miraba cada detalle, las ondulaciones de su falda, el movimiento de su cabello, el vaivén de sus caderas y ese pequeño botar de sus pechos, este tipo sí que le gustaba esa chica demasiado a detalle,

1:20 natsu comía un refrigerio en las escaleras tras el auditorio, el lugar perfecto con vista al baño de mujeres, y una vez más Lucy hacia su aparición, y de muevo el mirando todo a detalle,

ella entro al baño y el impaciente esperaba su salida, 5 minutos y no salía, 10 minutos y nada aun, en el tiempo que llevaba esperando ninguna otra chica había entrado al baño ni si quiera se habían acercado ya un tanto desesperado va sigilosamente acercándose poco a poco, de muro a muro, mirando a todos los lugares, tres muros más y llega al baño, un muro más ... se detuvo, contuvo el aliento y se ocultó tras el último muro, ella iba saliendo seria como siempre, pero algo le ocurría, su cabello estaba diferente, el flequillo de su frente estaba empapado, en su rostro ya no había maquillaje, y sus ojos.. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados,

Ella había llorado, pero porque?

paso a un lado del muro y ni siquiera noto mi presencia, llevaba sus manos juntas al pecho, su falda estaba arrugada, y sus pasos eran débiles, la miro alejarse, paso las escaleras, y siguió su camino, a lo lejos se detuvo se sentó en una de las bancas de aquel largo pasillo y llevo sus manos a su rostro, enseguida se dio cuenta que pasaba haya en aquel lugar, ella nuevamente lloraba, pero porque, se lo seguía preguntando una y otra vez en su mente,

la seguía mirando, cuando de la nada escucha un ruido a su espalda, enseguida se ocultó nuevamente y miro hacia atrás cuidadosamente por un lado del muro, la puerta del baño se abrió, había alguien más, pero, pensó no mire a nadie entrar al baño antes que a ella, ni antes ni después todo el tiempo estuve mirando y nadie se apareció, la puerta termino de abrirse miro nueva mente y de nuevo contuvo el aliento, la expresión de asombro acudió a su rostro, y mil pensamientos se construían en su mente, ''el profesor de ciencias'' que hace el profesor de ciencias saliendo del baño de damas?

pensó y nada le daba sentido, lo miro pasar a un lado de él, y de nuevo no fue descubierto, el lo seguía con la mirada, e intentaba darle sentido a aquello per no lograba conseguirlo, no sé qué pasa, que ocurre aquí? se preguntaba, regreso la mirada al profesor que se alejaba dos ventanas más y giro a la derecha ene dejándole libre la vista al frente, al final del pasillo a aquella banca donde Lucy ... done Lucy lloraba...

Un pensamiento más se construyó en su mente,

Pero... no es posible, un profesor con una alumna en el baño solos, ella sale llorando, son su ropa mullida y su rostro demacrado, esto... esto no es posible, su sangre empezó a hervir, nada era seguro pero ya no le importaba, su corazón palpito de una manera frenética bombeando sangre a una velocidad nada común, su rostro se contrajo en una mirada gélida y llena de rabia

Y sucedió, la vergüenza y el miedo que lo ataban desaparecieron, camino en dirección a donde ella estaba, la miraba sin siquiera parpadear, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su lado, ella seguía llorando y no se dio cuanta cuando el llego,

-Lucy

Le dijo,

-Lucy que te ocurre,

Ella al percatarse dio un movimiento brusco de asombro, elevo su rosto y lo miro,

Había lágrimas escurriendo en sus mejillas,

-Lucy que te ocurre,

Pregunto de nuevo,

Ella sin poder decir siquiera una palabra lo miro de nuevo, agacho su rostro y lloro frenéticamente,

Él quería abrazarla y consolarla pero mantuvo su seriedad y serenidad,

-Lucy te lo preguntare una vez más, que te ocurre, porque lloras de esa manera, que te sucede?

ella sin mirarlo esta vez, le gritó que la dejara empezó, que eran cosas que no le debían importar que la dejara sola

ignoro cada una de sus palabras y agrego,

-que hacia el profesor en el baño Lucy?

el llanto seso por un momento su rostro se impregno de miedo, su sus ojos abiertos como platos lo miraron, las lágrimas se deslizaban en sus ya rojas mejillas, no emitió palabra alguna , no porque no quisiera, más bien porque no podía, no salía de su asombro, él quiso tomar sus manos hacer algo para tranquilizarla, pero cuando él lo intento, ella reacciono de una manera agresiva y lo abofeteo, y le lanzaba golpes son sus puños cerrados, golpes desesperados y débiles, él no se defendió espero que ella terminara y entonces la abrazo sin importarle que, la abrazo y apoyo a su pecho acariciando su cabello,

-tranquila, tranquila Lucy, todo estará bien ya lo veras,

Ella lloraba entre el más le hablaba ella con más ganas lloraba,

-Lucy por favor, tranquilízate no te ara nada viene estar así,

Ella lo empujo con sus brazos y se apartó, lo miro con una mirada enfurecida, lo miraba con rabia,

-que me tranquilice dices? que todo estará bien, para quién? para quien estará bien? para ti? Porque para mí ya nada estará bien, nada...NADA!

Salió corriendo sin dirección, no la siguió el dejo que se fuera, tal vez sola se tranquilice,

Pero que fue todo eso, porque dice esas coas, porque ya nada estará bien con ella,

Se quedó pensando, en eso se escucharon pasos se iban acercando cada vez más, miro a las escaleras y el venia bajando, lo miro y su rostro paso de un rostro pensante a un rostro molesto, enfurecido..

Espera a que bajara el profesor de ciencias lo miro, le sonrió y pregunto que hace fuera de su salón, el sin saber que responder camina hacia donde el, se le acerca y le pregunta,

-que le hizo a Lucy?

El profesor asombrado, responde con otra pregunta,

- que le hice de qué?

-usted sabe muy bien, lo mire, lo vi salir del baño de mujeres después de que ella saliera, yo los mire, y nadie más estaba sol ustedes, ella lloraba y estaba mal y triste, mal vestida y toda diferente al salir de ese lugar que le hizo,

-de que hablas alumno, no sé de qué hablas,

-no se haga el tonto profesor, sé muy bien lo que vi,

el profesor empezaba a molestarse se le notaba en el rostro, no toleraría mas aquel interrogatorio,

-no tengo idea de que hablas mocoso, así que te pido que te largues a tu salón, lárgate antes de que te lleve a la dirección,

-no, no me iré hasta que me diga que le hizo a Lucy

-maldito mocoso, lárgate ahora mismo,

Lo empujo del hombro y lo derribo,

- ahora lárgate antes de que me hagas perder más la paciencia, no tengo idea que hablas

- no tiene idea dice?

No tiene idea? que le hizo a Lucy?

Se le abalanzo derribándolo también, se le puso arria y le sujeto el cuello con ambas manos,

-dígame que le hizo a lucí ahora mismo,

el profesor se defendía, manoteaba y lanzaba golpes pero natsu no sentía nada, la rabia lo dominaba completamente,

-que le hizo a Lucy maldito sea...

-maldito mocoso apártate,

en verdad quieres saber que le hice a esa maldita zorra, imagínatelo, imagina que es lo que le hice, no le hice nada que a ella no le hubiera gustado jajaja ella lo pedía a gritos, se me insinuaba, hasta que ya no pude más y le di lo que tanto pedía a gritos, jajaja

natsu no lo podía creer , quedo atónito, petrificado, mudo, no decía nada ni razonaba nada, estaba en un bucle de pensamientos , imaginando cosas , cosas que eran imposibles de creer, ella jamás se le insinuaría, ella no es lo que dice, ella no es así,

-maldito ella no es así, ella jamás aria eso, ella...

-deja de ser tan infantil, solo le di lo que pedía, la hice mujer, la hice mía ,jaja y más de una vez,, que delicia aún era virgen, esa inocencia la perdió conmigo, bien técnicamente se la arrebate, pero qué más da ella fue mía jajaja,

natsu dejo de pensar ahora quien pensaba y quien tenía el control era su ira, su rabia, los puños se manejaban solos, golpeaban al sujeto una y otra vez, con tanta fuerza que el segundo golpe le fracturo la nariz haciendo salir un chorro de sangre, pero él no se detuvo siguió golpeando una y otra vez, sus puños se tiñeron de rojo en su rostro las salpicaduras de sangre resbalaban un par de lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojo, la respiración agitada, todo a la vez ,

Golpe tras golpe, y siguió golpeando más, hasta que del ruido llegaron espectadores, alumnos y profesores, quienes lo separaron del cuerpo inmóvil del profesor, él puso resistencia quería seguir golpeando aquel cuerpo inmóvil pero la mayoría gano, lo apartaron lo suficiente los demás rápidamente revisaron al profesor, lo movían, le hablaban, pero no reaccionaba, una de las maestras llamaba a enfermería, y a la ambulancia,

Llego la doctora de la escuela le reviso el pulso pero no sentía nada,

-rápido, rápido la ambulancia,

Gritaba la enfermera y le hacían coro las maestras, ''rápido la ambulancia''

Levantaron a natsu entre dos profesores, y lo llevaron a la dirección...

Cuando el servicio médico llego confirmaron la muerte del profesor de ciencias,

Tal vez ya había muerto antes de que el chico dejara de golearlo, los médicos se encargaron de llamar al servicio perital y a las autoridades, para cuando el forense levanto el cadáver y lo llevo a la morgue las autoridades ya habían llevado al chico a la delegación de policía había sido interrogado y recluido a una celda.

Amigos y familiares llegaron al lugar intentando verlo pero les negaron el paso, nadie podía hablar con él, solo en su celda sentado en silencio en uno de los rincones aun con salpicaduras de sangre en el rostro y los puños hinchados y adoloridos, pero a él no parecía incomodarle, su mente estaba en blanco nada pasaba por ella, algo raro dadas las circunstancias que enfrentaba.

Las coas estaban claras, el confeso que lo golpeo por asuntos personales, dijo que el profesor siempre buscaba la manera de fastidiarlo que siempre se burlaba de él y que ya se había cansado de eso, no lo tolero más y lo molió a golpes, jamás se atrevería a decir las verdaderas razones, sin importar si decir la verdad le ayudase a una condena más corta, no permitir que se hiciera público lo que le ocurrió a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Era ya madrugada cuando vino a su mente el recuerdo de Lucy, se preguntaba si estaría bien, si estará enterada de lo que había pasado después de que ella se fuera del colegio.

Dada su confesión el juicio no demoro mucho, tres días después de haber sucedido todo ya estaba siendo juzgado, todos a favor de su culpabilidad fue juzgado y sentenciado como adulto, la sentencia 20 años de prisión sin derecho a fianza.

Una semana después, ya estaba instalado en su nueva celda y hogar durante los próximos 20 años.

Recibía visitas cada martes, visitas supervisadas, no podían llevarle nada ni siquiera comida y las visitas no podían durar más de 20 minutos.

Cada vez que lo visitaban el preguntaba por Lucy, pero nadie le daba razón, la angustia empezaba a carcomerle las entrañas, así estuvo durante semanas sin saber nada del mundo exterior, nada en aquel lugar le interesaba los momentos en el patio se la pasaba en un rincón tras las gradas de un pequeño campo de basquetbol, sin amigos ni nadie con quien hablar hasta que uno de esos días un grupo se le acerca y empiezan a interrogarlo, de donde eres, porque estás aquí, que hiciste, y la pregunta que más le hacían sabes que le hacemos a la carne fresca y tierna en estos lugares? El no contestaba nada era víctima de insultos empujones y uno que otro escupitajo, pero el siempre mantenía el perfil bajo, no debía hacer nada que le ocasionara más problemas.

Dos semanas después l visita fue más agradable, uno de sus amigos que logro entrar gracias a las identificaciones y firmas de sus padres, se saludaron bromearon un momento y después la seriedad se dibujó en el rostro del amigo cuando natsu pregunto por Lucy, que ocurre con ella dime, que ha pasado done esta sabe de esto dime…

-Amigo, ella no sabe de ti, no sabe nada de esto, ni siquiera sabe que el profesor murió, a todo esto me dirás la verdad de porque lo hiciste?

-Ya les he dicho porque lo hice el me molestaba todo el tiempo y ya no lo soporte más

-Amigo, no nos ágamos tontos sabemos que eso no fue así, confía en mi dime que paso

-Ya basta ya les dije el porqué, si seguirás con eso mejor lárgate y no vuelvas más

-Oye tranquilo está bien ya dejare de preguntar

Siguieron charlando un poco más, hasta que el guardia les dijo que el tiempo había terminado

-Por favor investiga sobre ella sí, hazme ese favor.

El amigo le guiño el ojo y se marchó, el regreso a su celda un tanto tranquilo al menos había sabido un poco de ella, esa noche no pudo dormir se la paso pensando en ella y en lo que había pasado, rato después el desayuno entro por la rendija de su puerta, lo comió y se preparó para la salida al patio, así pasaron tres semanas más y el día de visita llego, su amigo de nuevo l visito, esta vez fue directamente al grano, le dijo que Lucy estaba en terapias con psicólogos,

-Se dice que algo le paso, no saben qué pero al parecer esta rara ya no va a la escuela y se la pasa en clínicas y en su casa sin salir, no reciben a nadie que vaya a visitarla todo es raro.

El entendía perfectamente por qué pasaba todo eso pero no se lo podía contar a su amigo.

Lejos de aquel lugar, la chica lloraba en su habitación, eso se había echo del diario, no había día que no se le viera llorando, no comía y lo que llegaba comer lo regresaba ya había perdido peso, su piel era pálida su mirada siempre perdida no hablaba con nadie que no fuera su psicólogo, no se peinaba ni se arreglaba estaba toda descuidada, su recamara era una cueva oscura pesados cortinajes colgaban de las ventanas impidiendo la entrada de la luz del sol.

Un día lluvioso en una de su visitas al psicólogo, estaba bajando del auto el chofer la cubría con un paraguas mientras su padre la sujetaba del delgado y pálido brazo, se detuvo y miro hacia la iglesia, su padre se percató y le pregunto que si quería ir después de su sesión ella no dijo nada y continuo el camino, entro a la estancia, se sentó en un sofá y permaneció en silencio escuchando a su terapeuta, él le preguntaba por su día, y sus días anteriores, pero ella seguía callada

-Hoy no tienes ganas de hablar verdad, bien pues entonces solo escucha y si tienes dudad o quieres hablar puedes hacerlo, entendido.

Le hablo de muchas cosas algunas raras, le preguntaba de ella sin obtener respuesta, le platicaba historias pero nada, ella no decía palabra alguna.

-Porque quieres seguir viniendo si últimamente ya no hablas con migo?

Le pregunto, ella volteo a mirarlo y le dijo

-Porque es el único lugar donde no pienso en nada.

-Entonces sigue viniendo las veces que quieras, aquí siempre serás bienvenida, pero háblame de vez en cuando quieres, el silencio es bueno en cierta medida pero si no me hablas no puedo ayudarte.

La sesión termino ya estaban volviendo al auto cuando, la chica escucha una voz que se le hizo familiar, se giró y lo miro era uno de sus compañeros, caminaba por la acera, él se percató de que lo miraban se detuvo e intento reconocerla, la miro por unos segundos desde lejos entonces, grito.

-Lucy eres tú?

Se acercó a ella, el padre de la chica le insistió que subiera al auto pero ella se negó, y pidió la dejara hablar con él, el padre se asombró de que su hija le hablara después de mucho tiempo así que no se negó, el chico llego a donde ella saludo los saludo y cuando estaba por hablar, la chica le pido que la llevara a la iglesia, él no se negó la chica camino unos pasos y estuvo por caer, pero el padre y el chico la sostuvieron,

-Estas bien, que te ocurre, estas diferente

-Hija mejor vuelve y vayamos a casa no estás bien

-No, estoy bien solo déjame ir padre,

Ella se sostuvo del hombro del chico y caminaron, la iglesia estaba al cruzar la calle, al llegar él la ayuda a sentarse en una de las bancas del fondo, hace lo mismo y se sienta a un lado de ella.

-Que te curre, porque dejaste de ir a la escuela,

Ella se percató de que él no sabía nada

-Enferme

-De qué?

-Leucemia y otras cosas más

No todo era mentira, en verdad si estaba enferma, tena anemia causa de su poca alimentación, la cual empeoraba cada vez más, tal vez no tardaría para que en verdad la leucemia la atacara

-Entonces no lo sabes cierto?

-Saber qué?

Pregunta curiosa

-Pues que más, lo de natsu y el profesor de ciencias

Ella al escuchar hablar del profesor se aterro, su miedo se reflejaba en el rostro pero, pensó

Natsu y el profesor?

-Q-que paso con ellos?

Él puso cara de, ''en verdad no lo sabe ''

-Natsu asesino al profesor, lo goleo hasta matarlo, en la misma escuela ya hace meses, en verdad no lo sabias? Todo fue porque según el profesor siempre lo fastidiaba y él se cansó de eso y lo golpeo sin contenerse, fue algo aterrador mira que llegar a tal punto de matarlo

La chica empezó a agitarse, asustada, histérica y llena de miedo, los recuerdos de aquel día le llegaban uno a uno, empezó a llorar y a gritar al poco tiempo llego el padre y el chofer, el cura de la iglesia también se acercó junto con unos cuantos feligreses que estaban en ese momento

-Que paso!

Exigió saber el padre de la chica, y al parecer el cura también que llego haciendo la misma pregunta, los feligreses curiosos se acercaron hasta donde estaban la chica y los demás

-Que le dijiste?

Le pregunta el padre de la chica al joven,

-Nada, solo le conté lo que paso en la escuela con el chico aquel que mato al profesor

-Imbécil

Le grito el señor al joven

-Lárgate de aquí

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y se marchó atemorizado por la escena

El cura le exigió cordura al hombre, le recordó que estaban en la casa de Dios que dejara de decir barbaridades

Sin dar explicaciones el padre de la chica la carga en sus brazos ayudado por el chofer y se marchan al auto, sube a la chica, y se van a su casa, para cuando llegaron la chica ya iba dormida, le pide al chofer que le ayude a cargarla y llevarla a su habitación.

Y así pasaron los días, Lucy de nuevo entro en su trauma ya no salía de su habitación, no quería mirar a nadie, apenas soportaba a la mujer que cuidaba de ella, no quería más visitas ni siquiera de su padre.

Las noches se convirtieron en verdaderos tormentos, en sus sueños revivía aquel fatal acontecimiento, era tan vivido el sueño que por las madrugadas despertaba empapada en sudor llorando y gritando, tenían que aplicarle calmantes para que conciliara el sueño.

Todo aquello era real mente triste, ver a una linda chica sufrir de esa manera, aquella chica alegre que sonreía por todo y era tan amable y platicadora, ahora era imposible mirarle una sonrisa su rostro demacrado y pálido siempre con la mirada perdida, verla de esa manera y pensar que jamás volverá a ser la de antes, te asía derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza, de impotencia de miedo al pensar que por su enfermedad agravada podría morir.

Después de varia semanas y de muchas visitar al hospital e encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, aquella noche logro dormir muy bien sin necesidad de calmantes, despertó muy temprano aun nadie se levantaba, se incorporó en su cama observo la recamara y se quedó mirando la puerta por un largo tiempo, de la nada sintió un dolor en el pecho llevo sus débiles manos al lugar donde tenía el dolor, presiono tan fuerte como sus pocas energías se lo permitían, intento bajar de la cama pero al girarse las sabanas se enredaron en sus piernas y fue a dar al suelo, no era muy alta la caída pero dado su frágil cuerpo fue como si cayera de un segundo piso, se retorcía del dolor a como pudo se intentó incorporar se sujetó del buro de un lado de su cama pero cay nuevamente tirando también un portarretratos que había en el buro, era una foto familiar su madre su padre y ella cuando era niña, la miro bajo el vidrio que se quebró al caer.

A su mente acudió un pensamiento, pensó que ya era demasiado por lo que estaba pensando que desde hace tiempo ya era solo una carga para su padre y para todos los que habitaban la casa, quemas da, pensó, ya de nada sirve mi mísera vida ya no soy feliz, fui violada por un maldito profesor de ciencias, me violo hasta que quiso, me robo mi inocencia y mi vida, me quito mi felicidad, me arrebato todo lo que pude ser ya nada tiene sentido ya nada importa.

Agarro un pedazo de vidrio lo miro y fijamente lo apretó asta sangrar y acto seguido lo uso para cortar sus venas, cortes profundos en su delgada y pálida piel manaba sangre lentamente poco a poco hasta hacer un charco hay en el suelo donde estaba tirada la sangre bajaba por sus muñecas se deslizaba en sus piernas y terminaba en el piso, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas su respiración disminuía sus manos inmóviles posadas en sus piernas y así lentamente paso, la sangre dejo de salir, una poca ya estaba seca en sus manos su respiración dejo de escucharse sus ojos abiertos y perdidos en una mirada débil sin dirección.

Su corazón no palpito más, su ojos dejaron de mirar, su existencia término de la mano del amanecer…

Horas después la encargada de cuidarla la encontró en aquel lugar tirada en el suelo teñida en sangre seca y coagulada.

Pasaron ya dos semanas de aquella tragedia, en el cementerio yace una cripta con el nombre de aquella chica: Lucy Heartfilia hija amada, amiga incondicional, ser humano excepcional.

Días después, aquel amigo del chico lo visito nuevamente, tenía que contarle la mala e inesperada noticia, lo guardias guiaron al chico hasta las bancas conde era la visita, se sentó y espero nervioso, se abre una puerta metálica y sale natsu, al mirar a su amigo sonríe y camina deprisa hacia él, sin más sin saludo y nada pregunta,

-Y ella como esta, sabes algo

Su rostro al preguntar aquello se llenó de emoción de alegría, impaciente a las buenas nuevas, su amigo se sintió mal y culpable por lo que le tenía que decir, la preocupación se dibujó en su rostro y natsu enseguida lo noto,

-Q-que pasa? Qué ocurre? Habla, dime bueno o malo dímelo ya!

-Natsu… esto no es fácil de decir,

-habla maldita sea que pasa?

-Lu.. Lucy murió…

La mirada de natsu cambio remotamente, no se sabía que era, miedo, nervios, terror, desesperación, vacío, infinita tristeza, o tal vez todo y más…

No dijo más nada se giró y pidió al guardia que abriera la puerta

-Oye natsu espera, oyeee…

Parecía como si le hubieran arrancado media alma, si los días pasaban o no a él dejo de importarle, le dejo de importar todo, ya no quería visitas, si fuera por el ya no saldría siquiera al patio pero eso no dependía de él.

Los tipos que lo molestaban lo golpeaban y él no se defendía, un día en las regaderas el grupo que lo molestaba se le acerco, y le recordaron aquello que le dijeron los primeros días que entro

Recuerdas que se le hace a la carne fresca y tierna en estos lugares, decía el líder del grupillo, se le acercaron queriéndolo sujetar en eso recordó lo que paso con Lucy y su ira regreso tan rápido como un parpadeo se liberó de quien lo apresaba, desnudo y aun con jabón en su rosada cabellera peleo como él sabía hacerlo sin compasión y golpes mortales, de tres golpes sordos en la cabeza desmayo a uno, uno más resbalo por el piso mojado y el peli rosa empezó a patearlo sin mirar donde, sin importarle el dolor en sus pies y manos el golpeaba y golpeaba sin detenerse , entre más golpes más furioso estaba más rabia sentía logro dejar incapacitados a tres y los dos más junto con el líder se retiraron cuando escucharon el silbato de los guardias, natsu se quedó en ese lugar pateando a los caídos los guardias lo apartaron a punta de macanazos lo esposaron y lo llevaron al pozo, la celda de castigo una semana completa sin luz, sin agua, sin comida.

Y así paso la semana, llego el día en que lo sacarían de aquel pesio lugar, muy temprano por la mañana se abrió la puerta seguido de un chorro a presión de agua que lo baño y lo tiro más de una vez cada que intentaba ponerse en pie, termino el baño le dieron un uniforme limpio y seco y lo llevaron de regreso a su celda normal, minutos después de haberse instalado nuevamente le llevaron el desayuno enseguida lo agarro y lo devoro, nunca antes el arroz semi cosido y las patatas hervidas le habían parecido tan sabrosas, tomo su jugo ridículo y desabrido jugo de manzana y volvió satisfecho a su cama, ese día fue el único que le permitieron no salir al patio una semana sin comer y beber es demasiado, una riña en ese estado y no saldría vivo, durmió gran parte del día despertó cuando los guardas cambiaban su turno, escucho un momento el ruido y cuchicheo al otro lado del muro y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

Dormía profundamente cuando el ruido escandaloso de la puerta al abrirse lo despertó, no le dio tiempo de incorporarse un grupo de personas se abalanzaron a él, lo sujetaron de pies y manos entre cuatro mientras dos más le proporcionaba una severa paliza, lo golpearon una y otra vez los que lo sujetaban cambiaron turno y lo golpearon nuevamente, fue tanta la golpiza que ya no era necesario mantenerlo sujetado así que entre los seis lo patearon asta mas no poder, una vos tras ellos loes ordeno detenerse, era el líder del grupo que siempre lo fastidiaba, salió de la sombra riendo burlonamente

-Ahora quien llora marica jajaja

Natsu estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando el sujeto lo agarra por el pelo jalándolo hacia arriba

, tu… tu dormirás hasta que yo lo diga, antes de eso te tengo que dar tu regalito, no, no es lo que crees maldita zorra, ya lo pensé bien y no te usaremos para nuestra diversión, mira este es tu regalito jajaja

Le mostro una navaja improvisada, un pedazo de metal afilado amarrado con alambre a un cepillo de dientes

-Si este es el regalo de bienvenida que nunca te pude dar, pero ahora, ahora lo tendrás será todo tuyo jajaja

Se lo paso por el rostro, apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, su respiración muy lenta, su boca llena de sangre y cada espasmo arrojaba más, un guardia que estaba cuidando la puerta le dijo que se apurara, que pronto llegaría el segundo guardia hasta ese lugar. El sujeto volteo y le lanzo una mirada llena de desprecio y rabia, pero a final de cuentas tenía razón debía apresurarse.

-Bien nenita peli rosa, llego la hora de que guardes tu regalito

Paso la navaja por el rosto del chico una vez más y la bajo al cuello lentamente

-Disfrútala!

Acto seguido y rápida mente bajo la punta del arma a l lugar de su corazón y lo clavo sin más, lo agito dentro de él como si meneara una taza de café, desgarrándole a su paso, lo saco y lo apuñalo una vez más y otra y otra asta estar seguro que dejaría echo migajas el corazón, por ultimo llevo la navaja ensangrentada y escurriendo al cuello del chico sin vida, y sin importarle que ya había muerto lo degolló haciendo Salí aún más sangre a borbotones.

Todo salpicado y lleno de sangre salió de la celda rumbo a los baños dejando en aquel lugar dicha masacre, era espantosa la escena, sangre por doquier y el olor a muerte que calaba en las narices.

Y así de esa manera culmino la desdichada vida de aquel chico peli rosa.

En aquel tiempo dos almas abandonaron su cuerpo de la forma más atroz posible, pero ahora están libres vagando en la nada, tratando de encontrarse ya que en vida en lo más adentro de sus corazones se amaban inmensamente.


End file.
